


Misunderstanding

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: A simple misunderstanding.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s a shit summary, but I honestly have no idea how to even describe what this story is about because I feel like misunderstanding represents it rather well.
> 
> A few things!
> 
> 1\. I basically stole Matteo’s job in this story from Criminal Minds. I loved the way Garcia started working with the FBI, so I decided to do the same for Matteo.  
> 2\. I have no idea if uniforms are a thing for government workers in Germany, but for the sake of this story, that’s what they wear.  
> 3\. Please enjoy!

~/~/~/~

“Please dude, I’ll be forever in your debt.” Jonas begged, and Matteo rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll let Hans know.” Matteo finally gave in.

“You’re a life saver dude.” Jonas smiled.

“Next time you should coordinate with your mom, so you aren’t trying to host at the same time.” Matteo laughed.

“How was I supposed to know she was part of a book club?” Jonas laughed along. “And we normally just meet at the coffee shop or something, but we have too much stuff to sort through and I don’t want to be that guy who takes up a lot of public space.” He explained.

“I get it dude. How many will be coming?” Matteo asked.

“There are like 5 or 6 other people on the committee.” Jonas explained. “They’re all really cool. I think you’d enjoy them.”

“Oh no. You’re not doing this again.” Matteo said quickly.

“Do what?” Jonas asked, although he knew fully well what Matteo meant.

“You’re not setting me up with one of your protest buddies.” Matteo said. “The last guy you tried to introduce me too was a whack job.”

“Okay, he was a little intense, but I swear the guys in the protest committee are super chill.” Jonas said.

“No. I can meet people on my own.” Matteo said.

“Oh yea? In between work and oh yea, work?” Jonas asked.

“Don’t hold work over my head.” Matteo groaned. “Aren’t you happy I found something I enjoy doing?”

“Of course Luigi, but human interaction is important too. You can’t just work 7 days a week.” Jonas reminded him.

“I get plenty of human interaction.” Matteo defends.

“I don’t mean your flat mates, or the criminals you deal with on a daily basis.” Jonas said and Matteo rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we’ll be by the WG at like 10 am. That cool?”

“Yea. Works for me.” Matteo said and Jonas gave him a hug.

“Thanks dude. See you Sunday.” Jonas said and Matteo nodded before they went their separate ways.

~/~/~/~

To Jonas’ complete surprise when he showed up at the WG Matteo had made food for everyone. He told Matteo he didn’t need to do that, but he said he couldn’t sleep, and cooking was a good distraction. Jonas let it go, knowing Matteo wouldn’t want to talk about it.

He had given everyone in the protest committee Matteo’s address and slowly but surely they started showing up. Matteo tired his best to stay out of their way, and mostly in the kitchen. Being holed up in his room wasn’t normally the best options for him, so the kitchens as his next best option. He could hear Jonas speaking in the other room.

“Alright guys, David texted me telling me he was running a little late, and to just start without him.” Jonas explained.

“How are we going to start without him? He has all the art stuff.” One of the guys, Matteo thinks Jonas introduced him as Benny, but he wasn’t sure, said.

“We can just go over the schedule, and appoint jobs to people in the mean time. He should be here soon. I hope.” Jonas said and Matteo tried to tune them out. He was in the middle of doing the dishes when he heard the buzzer go off. He dried his hands off and made his way over to the buzzer.

“Hello?” Matteo answered.

“Uh, hi. My name is David, Jonas told me to meet him here.” The voice said on the other side.

“Right. I’ll buzz you in.” Matteo said as he hit the button. He made his way over to the door and opened it up as he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Once he saw the boy who was coming up, his breath hitched. He was beautiful.

“Hi.” He said, he sounded a little out of breath.

“Uh, hi. Do you need any help?” Matteo asked and the boy laughed.

“That would be great.” He said as he handed over some supplies to Matteo. He gladly took them and led him into his flat. “I’m David by the way.” He introduced.

“Matteo.” He said back.

“Thanks for letting us use your flat.” He said as they made their way to the others.

“No problem. Jonas was practically begging so..” Matteo trailed off and David laughed.

“David! You’re here.” Jonas cheered once he saw him.

“Yea. Sorry I’m late, Laura needed my help.” David explained. 

“All good. I see you met my best friend Matteo.” Jonas said and David nodded.

“He was very helpful.” David said nicely. Jonas gave a knowing look to Matteo, who pretended he didn’t see.

“Good. Well, there is plenty of food, curtesy of Matteo, so make yourself at home, and we can get everything going.” Jonas said and David nodded.

“If you need anything Jonas, you know where to find me.” Matteo eventually said as he felt slightly out of place.

“No problem dude.” Jonas said, but Matteo knew he was too caught up in the protest. He took one last look at David, before he grabbed his phone and made his way to his room. He had some things he needed to finish anyway, and if he was listening to the protest, or most specifically David’s laughter, he would get nothing accomplished, so his room it was.

Needless to say, he could still hear the laughter.

~/~/~/~

Jonas hasn’t needed Matteo’s flat recently so he hasn’t had the chance to see David again. The only update he got was when Jonas would post on Instagram and David would be in them. They seemed like they got along really well, but Jonas was a huge people person, of course he got along with everyone.

Matteo’s been keeping busy though. Work has been crazier than ever, and things at the WG were always eventful. Hans made it a point that every Thursday night was Flat Night, and everyone was to attend and eat dinner and play games together. Matteo would never tell Hans, but he actually really enjoyed it. It was nice to turn his brain off sometimes and just enjoy the moment. Matteo didn’t get to do that often.

Matteo was heading home from work when his phone started ringing, he was about to just ignore it but when he saw it was Jonas, he figured it might be impotent so he answered.

“Hey man.” Matteo answered.

“Dude, I need your flat again.” Jonas said.

“Did last time teach you nothing?” Matteo laughed, but was secretly glad he asked.

“It’s my sister this time, she kicked me out because she’s having a sleepover with her friends.” Jonas said. “I need it tomorrow.”

“I’ll let Hans know, I work tomorrow.” Matteo informed him.

“Got it. It won’t be until the afternoon though, let’s say 2ish.” Jonas said.

“Okay. I’ll let him know.” Matteo said.

“Thanks dude, you’re a life saver.” Jonas said and Matteo laughed. They hung up and Matteo made his rest of his way home. When he got in, Hans was in the kitchen making some tea.

“Butterfly! You’ve come home!” He cheered and Matteo rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face.

“I always come home Hans.” Matteo told him honestly.

“Feels like I haven’t seen you in ages.” Hans said dramatically, and Matteo laughed.

“Jonas needs to borrow the flat again tomorrow for his protest group.” Matteo said. “He said around 2 ish, but I’ll be at work. Is that alright?” He asked.

“Of course.” Hans said honestly. “They were very nice. Some of them were cuties.” He winked at Matteo.

“Not you too.” Matteo groaned.

“What? I can admire someone good looking, no?” He asked.

“I don’t need you setting me up with people.” Matteo explained.

“I was doing no such thing.” Hans said, but his tone of voice said otherwise.

“Okay, well I’m going to bed, I have an early morning tomorrow.” Matteo said.

“Sweet dreams my butterfly.” Hans said and Matteo made his way to his room. He got in bed and sleep took him instantly.

~/~/~/~

“Okay everyone, I think today was very productive.” Jonas said towards the end of their meeting.

“Yea, I think that was the longest we’ve ever talked about a protest since this group started.” Benny said and everyone laughed.

“Yea. But this one really matters.” Jonas said and the group nodded in agreement. He was about to say something else when he heard the door to the flat open up. In walked Matteo, looking exhausted. “Luigi!” Jonas cheered and Matteo looked up and looked kinda surprised that he was still there.

“You’re here late.” Matteo said, as he looked around the group. Jonas noticed his eyes lingered on David a little longer than anyone else.

“We had a good discussion.” Jonas said. “Hope that’s okay.”

“Sure dude.” Matteo said. “Hans in the kitchen?” He asked and Jonas nodded. He disappeared around the corner.

“He works for the government?” David whispered next to him. It was kinda hard to ignore the uniform he was wearing. Jonas nodded. “How can you be such good friends with him considering we protest them the most?”

“Matteo and I have been such good friends for so long. He got caught by the government, and they offered him a deal. Work for them, or jail.” He explained. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Luigi is too pretty to be in jail.” he said and just as he suspected, David blushed a little. “So he took them up in his offer. He enjoys it though. Catching bad guys.”

“I guess that’s cool.” David said, and he really did mean it.

“Yea. Plus he slips our flyers into their office. Gives them all something to think about every time they go to get coffee.” Jonas added, and David laughed a little. He watched Matteo come out of the kitchen, and make his way to what he assumed was his room, and shut the door. The meeting ended shortly after, and David made his way home with thoughts of Matteo invading his mind.

~/~/~/~

David tried his hardest to get Matteo out of his mind. It took every ounce of strength not to cyber stalk him, but one night he couldn’t stop himself from creeping on his instagram after finding him through Jonas. He noticed he continuously tried to draw him, but never got it right. He looked way too long at his social media page, he’s ashamed to say he woke up the next morning, phone still in hand, still on Matteo’s Instagram. It was a nice thing to wake up to the next day, but he would never tell a soul.

It’s been weeks. Weeks and all David had to go on was his Instagram, which he rarely posted any type of personal photos on. It was a litany of memes, funny ones, but David wanted to see Matteo. All he wanted to do was look at those pretty blue eyes, and his porcelain skin.

“Ugh.” He groaned into his pillow once he threw his phone away.

“You good?” Laura asked as she walked into his room.

“Fine.” He said quickly, but he knew Laura could see right through it.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she took a seat on his bed.

“Nothing is wrong.” David told her honestly. “I just - you know my one friend Jonas?” He asked.

“The one from the protest group?” She asked and David nodded.

“Yea, well a few months back we were meeting, but he didn’t know his mom was hosting her book club at their house so he had to improvise and use his best friends flat.” David explained to her.

“And was his best friend awful?” She asked, slightly confused as to why this was relevant.

“No.” David said as he shut his eyes, and that’s when it clicked and Laura started laughing.

“Oh my god you have a crush.” She said once she controlled her laughter.

“It’s not a crush.” David said. “I just like to look at him.”

“Let me see.” Laura said but David didn’t move. “Come on David, I’m going to find him eventually.” She added and he groaned. He grabbed his phone and went to Jonas’ Instagram page since Matteo rarely posted any kind of selfie. He handed it to her.

“He’s the blonde.” David pointed out.

“He’s like really pretty.” Laura said after a moment and David groaned again.

“I know.” He agreed and Laura laughed.

“So what are you going to do about it?” She asked.

“Nothing?” He said but it came out like a question.

“Oh come on, you already know his best friend. Have him introduce you to him.” Laura said.

“I’ve already been introduced.” David said.

“Than reintroduce you. Properly, without the protest committee there.” Laura said.

“I don’t know Laura.” David said honestly.

“Fine, stalk him on Instagram all you want.” Laura said as she stood up. “But looking and not being able to touch is really just a form of self torture.” She added before she left the room. David just groaned again as she laid back down on his bed. Maybe he would have to ask Jonas about him.

~/~/~/~

A couple of them were all at the coffee shop right off of the campus ground studying for their final exams. David was sitting down with Jonas right across from him, and he has been ignoring the questions he’s wanted to ask him about Matteo all afternoon, but it’ll only get worse if he doesn’t do it, so he clears his throat and gets ready.

“Uh Jonas?” He asked and he looked up from his book.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“I guess I was just wondering -“ He started but he couldn’t do this. “You know, never mind.”

“No, what’s on your mind.” Jonas probed, but not in a bad way.

“I guess I was just wondering about something we talked about a little while ago.” David said vaguely.

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.” Jonas laughed and David nodded.

“About your friend. Matteo.” He said and Jonas got the biggest smile on his face. “Like his job at the government.” He added, hoping that made it less weird.

“You know, I could organize another protest committee meeting, and you can ask him all the questions you want.” He said with a smirk, and David looked away but he could tell his cheeks were flushed. “Done. I got you bro.” He smiled and David didn’t really feel the need to argue or continue, so he just went back to work.

~/~/~/~

Another protest committee meeting crept up on David quickly. Jonas wasn’t kidding when he said he would arrange it, although this one was a little different considering they weren’t actually going to protest anything for a little while. Jonas told everyone else that it was to get the voting ready for next semester, to fill the roles for the graduating seniors. It was a pretty clever excuse. David wasn’t really listening all that much, focusing on his attention in case Matteo came out of his room. Jonas said he’s been in there for a little while. He hopes everything is okay.

Once he saw his bedroom door open, Matteo made his way out of the room sluggishly, and into the kitchen. David wanted to give him some space, and to not look so desperate, but a few minutes passed, and David couldn’t wait any longer. He got up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen, but before he could fully enter, he stopped dead in his tracks. Matteo wasn’t alone in the kitchen, Hans was with him, and he felt like he was intruding on a very private, and intimate moments. Hans had his one hand planted on Matteo’s chest, and the other running through his hair. Matteo’s head was hung low, he looked a little sad. David’s heart broke a little, and he made his way back to Jonas.

“Hey dude, Laura needs my help, so I have to head out.” He made up some excuse.

“Oh.” He said disappointed. “Did you get a chance to talk to Matteo?” He asked.

“Uh, no.” David said. “But I really gotta go.”

“Alright dude, sorry tonight was a bust.” He said and David nodded. He grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door, he passed the kitchen once again, and Hans and Matteo were still standing there. He left before he could do something stupid and made his way home. Laura was up in the living room watching a movie when he walked in.

“Hey, did everything go okay?” Laura asked, knowing what this whole meeting was about.

“No.” David said as he joined her.

“What happened?” She asked.

“He’s dating his roommate.” David said.

“I’m sorry David.” Laura said sincerely.

“I should have figured he wasn’t single.” David said trying to make it hurt less.

“It’ll be okay.” She said and David didn’t say anything to that, and thankfully Laura dropped the topic. If only his brain could drop Matteo, that would be great.

~/~/~/~

David really tried to drop it. Like he really tried to drop it, but he found himself sketching him, thinking about him, hell he had a dream about him the other night, and he couldn’t go back to sleep. It was like every inch of his life suddenly revolved around Matteo and it was driving him insane. He couldn’t take it anymore, so he gave in.

“So, how come you never told me Matteo was dating his roommate.” David said to Jonas one day between classes.

“What? Matteo isn’t dating his roommate.” Jonas said, and David stopped walking.

“He’s not?” David asked and Jonas started laughing.

“Is that why you left?” Jonas asked.

“I went to talk to him in the kitchen and Hans and him were in the middle of what seemed to be a very private moment.” David explained.

“Hans is flirty as hell, but he views Matteo as his son, or little brother.” Jonas explained once he stopped laughed. “Matteo means a lot to him, and what you saw was probably -“ He started but never finished. “Look, Matteo is single. Very single. I wouldn’t have set up that protest meeting if he wasn’t.” David nodded at that. “So, what are you going to do?” He asked.

“I have no clue.” David said honestly. “It’s not like I can accidentally bump into him around campus.”

“Screw accidentally, you know where he lives. Just go over there.” Jonas said.

“You don’t think that’s too forward?” David asked.

“I’ve known Matteo pretty much my entire life.” Jonas explained. “He is one of the most, uh, how do I say this without sounding mean.” He said. “Basically, he’s a doormat. He lets anyone and everyone walk all over him. It’s the worst because he would do anything for anyone, but he never asserts himself. He just lets people talk over him, and he’s not going to be the one to start anything, it has to be you.”

“You’re right, that was mean.” David said honestly.

“Look, he’s my best friend. I don’t let anyone walk all over him, but I can only help when I’m there.” Jonas explained.

“Okay, so just go over there?” David asked, and Jonas nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.” Jonas smiled.

“How do I know he’ll be there though?” David asked. Jonas held one finger up and quickly texted someone, he can only assume it was Matteo on his phone. After a few minutes he smiled.

“He’ll be home tonight.” Jonas said.

“Okay.” David said, and Jonas smiled.

“Good luck bro.” Jonas said before they went their separate ways to class. David could do this. At least he hoped.

~/~/~/~

Matteo was confused as to why Jonas texted him asking if he was going to be home tonight. It was rare, but he’s been pretty exhausted this last week, so he thought he deserved one night at home. Everyone was out tonight as well, so Matteo got to enjoy the peace and quiet of his flat. He had just finished cooking himself dinner when he heard a soft knock on the door. He took the pasta off the stove and made his way towards the door, when he opened it, he was shocked to see David standing on the other side.

“Uh, hi.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“Hi.” David said. “Mind if I come in?” He asked.

“Yea, of course.” Matteo said as he stepped aside to let him enter. Once he closed his door he turned to face David. “What are you doing here?” He asked, because he was genuinely confused as to why he would randomly show up here.

“I had a whole speech prepared.” David laughed. “Now I can’t seem to remember any of it.”

“Why did you need a speech?” Matteo asked curiously.

“Because no matter what I do, there are about 15 pages in my sketchbook dedicated to you.” David laughed a little, and Matteo was stunned.

“Of me?” Matteo asked, he just couldn’t believe it.

“I can’t get you out of my head.” David admitted, and Matteo nodded.

“Wow.” Matteo said, it seemed to be the only thing his brain could come up with in the moment. “That’s, wow.” He said again.

“I’m sorry if that’s a little creepy.” David said, once he realized how stalkerish that actually sounded out loud.

“No.” Matteo said. “I mean, I’m flattered. If I could draw, they’d probably be about you as well.” He expressed, and David smiled at that. “I just don’t think I’m 15 pages worthy is all.”

“You’re kidding right?” David asked and Matteo shook his head. “You’re like the prettiest boy I’ve ever met.” He confessed.

“No I’m not.” Matteo brushed the compliment off.

“No, you are.” David insisted. “My sister even agreed.”

“Oh.” Matteo said, not sure how to take the compliment.

“Yea, the last protest meeting was actually a cover.” David admitted.

“For what?” Matteo asked.

“I wanted to get to know you.” David shrugged. “So Jonas set it up.”

“But it was just a regular meeting.” Matteo said. “I didn’t even see you for the rest of it.”

“Yea. I left early.” David said as he scratched the back of his neck. “I was coming to talk to you but I saw you and Hans in the kitchen, and I sorta thought you were together.” 

“You thought Hans and I were together?” Matteo laughed. “What on earth gave you that idea?”

“You two were extremely close. He was running his fingers through your hair, and I don’t know. Just seemed like a private moment.” David explained.

“Oh.” Matteo said, remembering the moment. “That was - he was just trying to make me feel better or something. It hadn’t been the best day for me.” He explained.

“Oh.” David said.

“Yea. I don’t really speak to my parents anymore, and my dad called me.” Matteo began to explain.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me.” David told him honestly.

“It’s okay.” Matteo told him. “We just keep having the same argument. He still wants me to go to college, even though I have a full time job. He just doesn’t understand you can’t be taught what I know in school.”

“That seems like it would be frustrating.” David admitted.

“Hans could tell I was upset, and he just wanted to help. He’s been more a father to me than my real one anyway.” Matteo said truthfully.

“He seems to care about you a lot.” David pointed out.

“He likes to refer to himself as my gay guru.” Matteo laughed, and so did David. “I appreciate him though. Even when he’s a little bit extra.”

“That’s how it is with my sister.” David told him. “I moved out of my parents house when I was 16, so she’s been the parental figure in my life for years.” It felt only right to share something with Matteo after he shared with him. There stood there quietly for a few moments.

“So, now that the misunderstanding is fixed.” Matteo started. “Would you like to join me for dinner?” He asked and David smiled.

“I would love that.” David admitted. They made their way into the kitchen where Matteo got both their dishes ready. Sitting down for dinner with Matteo was the most natural thing David’s ever done in a long time. He couldn’t wait to learn everything there was to know about Matteo, and once they got to talking, he knew they would never stop.


End file.
